


Light my Fire

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Flaming Harem [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, first time i'm doing fluff, somewhat ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Pyra Magna finally has you alone, and you decide to make her day a little special...





	Light my Fire

“(Name), aren’t you going to disrobe for me?” Pyra Magna looks at you with a sultry gaze.

Your heart beats in your chest as you stare back. Pyra had decided to spend her day alone with you, and she certainly wanted you all to herself. But you weren’t sure if you could control yourself after seeing her all dressed up in that fancy, lace lingerie, hugging her curvy, thick figure.

“I-It would be rude for a gentleman to go first,” You stammer, blushing. 

“Very well,” Pyra then began to take off her bra, letting her large breasts free and swinging in the open air. Then she starts to pull on the straps of her thong and slides it downwards, over her big, firm ass. The sight almost makes you want to ravage her, but you keep your nerve as she flips onto her ass, showing off her bare genitals to you, pulling off her stockings, one by one.

“Do you like this, (Name)?” She smiles coyly at you.

“Oh, you have no idea, babe.” You gasp out.

“Do you want me to help you disrobe?” Pyra leans forwards and moves towards you slowly.

“Y-Yeah, go ahead.” Your little friend is growing inside your pants as the redhead reaches for the hem and undoes your fly, then starts to pull them down. As your cock flies upwards in the air, Pyra licks her lips as she throws your trousers and boxers over the side of the bed. 

“Strong and unbending as always,” Pyra breathes in awe at the sight of your erection. Hearing those words sends a shiver down your spine; she always has a way of making you feel goosebumps with her words.

“So, you wanna go first?” You ask her, eager to do the deed.

“More of this ladies going first, (Name)?” Pyra chuckles. She reaches towards your shoulders and embraces you warmly. “I certainly don’t mind it, though.”

You return the embrace, feeling her breasts press against your chest. “Let’s just say that today is your special day. You deserve to be spoiled every once in a while.” A sigh escapes your lips as Pyra’s hand grasps your erection and strokes it.

“But it wouldn’t be fair to the girls. They need you as much as I do.” Pyra points out as she deliberately lowers herself down onto your rod, her pussy swallowing every inch, letting out a soft, small moan.

“True, but I do give them special treatment, too. I don’t want them to feel left out.” You state as you feel Pyra’s ass upon your thighs. As your hands roam around her back, you feel her rise up and fall back down on your cock. “Umph! Primus, you have the best way to make me feel good.”

“I have been taught in pleasing a man, as well as riding him.” The redhead leans and plants a heated kiss on your lips, her tongue dancing wildly in your mouth. You feel her ass smacking your thighs as she starts to speed up her riding. She pulls away and lets out a small gasp, her tongue sticking out.

You really are lucky you’re leaning against one of the large pillows on the bed, the sounds of skin slapping skin echoing in the bedchambers. “Oh, shit, Py!” You gasp out. “I’m gonna cum soon!”

“Then cum, (Name). Cum inside me! I want it all!” Pyra pants heavily as she then plants kisses upon your face and cheeks. “Do it!”  
With a grunt, you throw the both of yourselves on the mattress, and you shoot your load deep into Pyra’s recesses of her core, her loud moans music to your ears. After a while, you get off of her and flop beside her. “Damn, that was a good one…” You groan.

“Indeed,” Pyra purrs, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and leaning close to your face, planting a kiss on your cheek. “I am quite fortunate to have someone like you, (Name).”

“I thought it was we,” You correct mockingly.

“You said today is my special day. I am allowed to be selfish, am I not?” The redhead laughed lightly, winking at you.

“That I did, Py. That I did.” You sigh and rest in the embrace of the leader of the Torchbearers. Today was a good day.


End file.
